User talk:Memphis the light
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Amyrose1515 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome! Your not a "noob" Your new at this >.< And what do you need help with? xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, her last name is Yami. She has two sister's that are accually split parts of her soul, Tianshi and Heina. Then of course theres her demon brother. Guess his name XDDD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No it did not set up the page. Nice try though XD by the way, he's going to fun with her since she has amnesia xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahh.. now I get it ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. he's an angel, correct? I think he use attacks that center around light. For history, well he's Destiney's older brother, so let's see what we can do here.. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. I have to think how the childhood puzzle peice are going to fit together.. but... How bout.. He travel's to Earth to find aid his younger sister and Thirza. And he's probably going to want to find his younger sister first. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright! And i'll make ya another picture of him ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 19:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yah! Ima also look for a piccy of Ryou and Ichigo together ^-^''' Darangel the Litemon Has appeared... Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape... 19:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC)' Hi Memph! :D [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'If life gives you a battleaxe,]] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'''wonder why it's not lemons and make juice out of it anyway!]] 19:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Heres da other recolor, I likee his eyes xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 19:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yah that confuses me, and i'll seeya ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 19:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I fixed his eyesballz [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memphis, I saw Cats & Dogs, the Revenge of Kitty Galore last night XD It was like a James Bond movie! And it's snowing really really hard here, it's so pretty O.O [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 14:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mephis, look at this. I saw the picture and I couldn't resist making this for you! It's so kawaii! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 16:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I know X3 My heart practically melted when I was done making it! <3 <3 <3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 16:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It's alright ^-^'' I know you'll be able to get him done eventually ^.^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 16:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Hello! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am tiatulip44 and Welcome I found da piccy of Ichigo and Ryou >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^-^'' to admit i'm supposed to be working on my Science lesson, but my mom won't even come over here to check on me so i'm surfing youtube and making a Recolor for Mew Demon Destiney, she's not even gunna appear again for awhile yet >.< '''Watch out for [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Memphis... come to da neutral side, we have Chocolate >:D That was not the reason I gave you this message though! It'll self destruct in a moment so I gotta type fast! O.O I drew Destiney's Yin-Yang Guardian Mew last night but my sister says it aint worth anything :/ what do you think? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank ju :3 My sister must be blind cause she says it's horrid! I'm making you another Memphis recolor, and this message will explode in three seconds.... *BOOM* [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I made ju Memphy face L_L What does that face even mean???? XDDXDXDXD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure! ^-^ I'll try to get it right! Oh and I might be coming on here more since I have alot of fanfictions to write (That includes books and fan anime >.<) Your allowed to join some of ya want >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 17:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... me is thinking.... I'm accually on the last episode for season 2 in one of my shows... maybe If I can find Thirza within the next hour... >.> Seizure warning *holds up flashy sprite* [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 18:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memphis, whenever you get on... if t's ok i'd like you to come in on my show... I think you could help ith the current situation ;) [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 23:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am tiatulip44 and i would love to get to know you[[User:Tiatulip44|[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|''' than any evil']]]] 23:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memphis ^.^ I didn't get to talk to you earlier... and if I sounded like I didn't want to talk I didn't mean to 3: [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!]] 18:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm done :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'''Watch out for]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 14:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome ^-^ By the way, do you happen to know how to get an eight year old boy to shut up? T.T Don't answer is you don't want to (my only solutions ducktape :/) [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll try.. He's singing, "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, unless of course they crash", and this is the 100th time he's done it! T.T [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, if they change it in a nut kicning marathon i'm getting my BB gun TT [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! ^-^ How are you doing right now? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 19:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEMPHIS! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY MEMPHIS! :-) [[User:Tiatulip44|[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|''' than any evil']]]] 13:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 13:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) >.> Well I have a sister that's 32 xD I'm working on your present :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!]] 14:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Meow X3 X3 X3 X3 MEOW! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''Watch out for]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 14:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I completed your prezzie, I tryed to draw Kuru the Succucat in the outfit she wears in the Manga! I hope its good enough >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 21:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! In the meantime i'm making a Yuki-Onna Hedgehog named Synthria >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' the Chaos Twins!]] 19:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey, I feel like I haven't talked to you in awhile..uhh..... so Hi ^_^' [[User:Amyrose1515|'''Watch out for]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 00:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hewwo? Are you der Memphissss....? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 22:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I found once again a screenshot of Ryou and Ichigo, once again it's changed to Memphis and Dessie xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' the Chaos Twins!]] 13:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memphis, I'm leaving this message because of my recent blog. For quite a long time we have not had any active admins, so were taking action about it and veventually i'm going to go into a wikia and tell them what this wikia discussed and who we decided to be the admins. I find this a rather important topic and I think that maybe it would be best if you also helped us decide who the admins will be. You may nominate, vote, give a reason for a user being an admin, or good signs of a good admin. If you could help out with this so we can an admin team as quickly as possible that would be great. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...]] 16:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memphis, me and Gwen were thinking about making an Emerald Mew Mew Movie and I wanted to know if you would to join in! ^_^ If you need to know the plot of it let me know ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...]] 13:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) >.> Hey Memphis, are you on? :/ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 14:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) .. Memphis? [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 18:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) You on??? [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 02:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) 1. Read here if you dare then >:3 2. I'm glad you like it :D 3. It might just be a wiki glitch, or double editting finally did the charm ._. [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 14:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hai :3 :3 I'ma making you another piccy of Memphis [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 22:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ello :3 Ello :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 13:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) How ish you? :3 :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 13:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kewls! Your like the third or fourth friend I have that goes to college O.o [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 13:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do! XD I'm planning on flooding this wikia soon with Destiney and Heina recolors! >:3 And thats 140 recolors all together! MUAHAHAHA!! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 14:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) XD I love my life *dumps random recolors all over you* [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 14:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Memphis... I have question for ju! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 17:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so how do you make Gifs? Because I'm going to attempt to make one for my siggy laters and I only know how to do that with windows movie maker O.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 17:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 17:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Um Memph, who is that in your avi? O.o [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 22:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh... He's Sexy :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 22:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hehe XD Did you know I can hear silent dog whistles? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 22:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) It proves i'm part animal! Either that or... sleep purring XD XD XD XD XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 22:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I made you another Memphis recolor! It's getting easier and easier to make him :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] ''' But i'm always me, never forget!''' 16:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC)